I Dream to My Heart's Content
by BlazeSuperNova
Summary: Annabeth gets killed by Gaea. Percy unleashes his rage and destroys the primordial. He leaves his home and friends behind but not before he became Hestia's and Hera's Champion. He encounters a silver-eyed goddess who secretly falls for him hard. He becomes her guardian, and who knows, she might break her oath.
1. WiseGirl Forever

**Chapter 1**

_Percy's POV_

I fought like a demon! I am not one to gloat but hey you got to say I was awesome. Annabeth was next to me and together we showed the monsters who's boss, making our way towards Gaia. And then suddenly were in front of the deity.

Most would cower but me and Annabeth just came from battling Tartarus himself. Of course we didn't win, we just stalled for time and then ran away. How brave. But hey wouldn't you do the same?

Gaia was smiling seductively at me, it was all nasty. Imagine mud and soil together looking at you while you face what must be suicide.

Gaia said," Hello my soon to be husband."

It took all I had not to vomit there and then. I could see all the anger in Annabeth's eyes. Man this slut thinks I'll give up the most beautiful demigod in the universe for some pile of dirt, as if. Then she charged!

For an old Grandma she sure can run! What a sec, why am I complementing the Slut?

Tartarus might've put more seaweed in my head!

_Annabeth's POV_

Gaia came at us with a lot of force and speed. As a daughter of Athena I created a few plans for offense and defense. But she was obviously overpowering us without trying. As I got an idea I charged at Gaia, but she just knocked me aside. I could do nothing as I realized my mistake, I didn't notice her sword that stab me straight through my heart. I screamed as it went deeper and deeper.

So this is how I die? Well at least I died a hero's death. Percy ran towards me with so many tears flowing it looked like he could make a Pacific Ocean in a few seconds, which he probably could.

"Annabeth no, you promised to never leave. Remember together…? Percy stuttered.

"Percy sorry I couldn't keep my promise, but you must get over me. Promise…, no swear…"

Percy shook his head," Annabeth I ca-

"You have to, _An Oath to Make with One's Final Breath._ Please do this for me and for yourself."

"I will always love you..." and then the Great Annabeth Chase faded into the world of Hades.


	2. For Olympus

**Sorry for the bad chapter, you see I'm new to this. Please tell me what I can do to improve, and also some ideas won't hurt. I will read and consider all of them. Well here is Chapter 2!**

**Chapter2**

_Athena's POV_

I screamed in anger and sadness. I charged Gaia with all I had and I thought this was suicide but my daughter meant everything to me.

She just stood unfazed by me and laughed," So this is how the great demigod dies, pathetic. I could've used her, but oh well."

Then just as I was about to strike, I heard a battle cry. I turned around and couldn't believe my eyes!

_Percy's POV_

I just held Annabeth close to me. I can't believe my Wisegirl's gone forever. But I plan on meeting her in the realm of Hades after taking down Gaia.

I stood and kissed Annabeth's forehead and turned to face a smirking Gaia.

"Oh what's wrong Percy, instead of a demigod, you can have a primordial." She said in a way that could make anyone puke."

I just boiled all my anger, sadness, and hope into myself, and charged. I almost lost control of myself, I was wrapped in a black, red, and blue cocoon and I just fought Gaia.

She was actually trying this time. Sweat trickled down her muddy face. She turned in a 40 feet giant and tried to squash me. I created a water avatar that was only 30 feet but it took a lot of energy. Thanks to my dad, Poseidon, I was able to maintain it for about 15 minutes at most. We just fought and took swings at each other.

Then my avatar started to flicker. Gaia started laughing and I got a plan worthy of Athena, and worthy of me, Percy, meaning stupid.

While she laughed her mouth was wide open, I jumped as hard as I could into it, riptide ready to stab her from the inside. I drove it down the inside of mother earth. She screamed and inside it amplified 50x, so my ears were getting messed up like Hades.

She was already going back into her slumber, I stabbed her stomach until it created a hole for me to escape. She started to flicker and pieces of her skin started to fall. Now this was truly nasty.

Well I guess I did the impossible again. Then Zeus declared, " Olympus has prevailed. The demigods of the war shall be rewarded! To the throne room." and he flashed away in a bolt of lightning.


End file.
